Gary 'Halfa' Stu
by Spectral Ninja
Summary: This fanfic will feature all kinds of Gary Stus in exaggeration. Warning: You may be nauseated, disgusted and horrified for life. Read on your own risk!


_**Author's Note: **__Since nobody ever featured a Gary Stu, I will feature different kinds of Gary Stus in the most exaggerated way possible. Plus the first version of my own OC since he's a boy, too. XD_

_Jason: You just love to torture me, don't cha?_

_Spectral-Ninja: *ignores Jason* __**I do not own DP!

* * *

**_

Danny looked around the room intensely, waiting for something. Knowing he was under the fanfic of a crazy authoress, something insane was bound to come up at any minute. He inhaled deeply as he walked towards his school. Suddenly, he was greeted by a loud cheerful voice.

"Hey, Danny!"

He spun around and spotted Sam smiling with great enthusiasm that he rarely saw. He had a horrible, ghastly feeling about this.

"Sam, why are you so OOC today?" Danny asked in an extreme state of worry.

"OMG, Danny," Sam said with glee, "I just had the best date last night. His name his Gary Stu. Last night, he brought me to this lovely movie where I cried and cried. Nexthe also brought me to this romantic dining place that my parents couldn't even afford. He's super rich and very hot. He then took me to a very dark, and secretive place and guessed what?"

Danny felt a huge face palm coming on as he asked the most damned question in the world.

"What?"

"We KISSED!" Sam said with great excitement, "And he's so special. More special than you will ever know!"

Danny gulped in disgust, knowing what she was going to say, "He's a halfa"

"YES! The perfect halfa, probably more powerful than you or Vlad!:D"

"Sam, were you drugged or something?" Danny said, not believing anything she said,"First of all, you don't cry, you never cry! The only time I ever saw you cry was when I came out of that frukin' portal and when I gave you back the ring! Second, YOU, Sam, YOU are the richest person here in Amity Park! And the shops here in town are incredible cheap. How can a restaurant have food that you cannot afford?"

"He flew me to Paris," Sam gushed.

"PARIS? Look at me, I can NOT even fly all the way over there! Third of all, when did you first meet?"

"My parents introduced me to him and I immediately loved him."

"That's the point! You barely know each other and you go walking around telling me that you kissed at YOUR FIRST DATE WITH HIM. Fourth, where did he get the damn ghost powers? No one, I repeat, NO ONE, can obtain those kind of powers suddenly and become more powerful than me! It took a whole year to master it!"

"He mastered it in a day," Sam muttered under her breath dreamily.

"And finally," Danny said, taking a deep breath after all that ranting, "You. Are. My. GIRLFRIEND!"

"No, we're not," Sam said with a confused look on her face, "You already met him and you didn't mind me dating him."

"WHAT?" Danny said as he spun around but he collapsed suddenly when a mysterious blond teenage boy who looked impossible hotter injected him with strange green liquid.

"Gary, I'm sure he'll remember everything when he wakes up," Sam said in the most seducing and OOC way possible.

"Yeah, he'll remember that I'm his other best friend and that you and I have been dating for a long time."

"I love you, Gary" Sam said with a great smile.

"I love you , too, Samantha"

"I love you when you call me that," Sam said with a smirk. Then they walked away hand in hand, kissing passionately as the entered the school gates. They had completely forgotten about Danny, who laid unconscious.

* * *

_God, that was the most sickening story I ever wrote. This officially falls under tragedy. *pukes*_

_Jason: You said it. *runs to the bathroom and more barf sounds are heard.*_

_Spectral Ninja: More Stus coming on the way! If this fanfic reaches up to twenty five reviews, I will feature Jason in an upcoming chapter! And the twenty-fifth reviewer will get a story request!  
_

_Jason: *from bathroom*PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF MY HUMANITY!_

_Spectral Ninja: Please ignore the dweeb and review! I wanna see him turn red and explode :D_

_Jason: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_


End file.
